Hachas y Dragones
by HanniaRangel55
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Hiccup nunca le hubiera disparado a Chimuelo? Es mas que obvio que él seguiría siendo solo un pescado parlanchin y Astrid la mejor guerrera de Berk, pero ¿y si hubiera encontrado a Chimuelo después? ¿Como reaccionaria su padre y su pueblo? y lo mas importante, ¿como se lo tomaría Astrid? Una versión un poco mas larga y explicativa La Noche Mas Oscura de RTTE.


Hachas y dragones.

Hacía calor, como todas las veces en las que su hacha se desafilaba y tenía que ir a la fragua. Hizo un puchero al ver que el arma había perdido su filo demasiado rápido para su gusto; en el claro donde solía practicar no le importaba si gritaba, si pensaba en voz alta o si fruncía los labios de esa forma tan infantil que tanto le molestaba a su madre, nadie se molestaba en ir a verla de todas formas. Todo el mundo sabía que ir a molestarla en medio de sus prácticas era un suicidio y una forma muy fácil para terminar con un hacha enterrada en el cuerpo.

Estaba molesta, y por lo general, cuando estaba molesta iba a practicar todo el día con aquella hacha. Incluso ahora, que ya no estaba en el claro del bosque y se encontraba en la concurrida aldea de Berk, no era capaz de ocultar su ceño fruncido. Si no hubiera sido por la noticia de aquella mañana, no se sentiría tan molesta.

En Berk, no le tomaban mucha importancia a si una mujer se casa o no. Da igual, francamente, había más razones por las cuales preocuparse, los dragones que los atacaban prácticamente, por ejemplo; siendo realistas, el hecho de que una mujer quedará soltera el resto de su vida era irrelevante. Pero para su madre... extrañamente no. Lo cual era sumamente irritante, considerando que su hija era ya una vikinga completa: había matado a un dragón, y ayudado a su pueblo durante todas las noches bajo ataque, trajo honor a la casa a la edad de catorce años y seguía haciéndolo. Nunca pasaba por su cabeza la idea de casarse, tener hijos y una "bonita casa en la colina" con un vikingo "fuerte y honorable", que según su madre "le proveería una vida estable, hijos valientes y un matrimonio feliz donde ambos luchaban derrotando dragones".

Asqueroso.

Nunca lo pensaba, porque ella se decía a si misma que aquello era algo estúpido. No quería tener hijos en una isla donde cada semana las casas se tenían que reconstruir y donde un dragón podía hacerles daño. Tampoco le llamaba la atención de casarse, porque el único que llenaba las expectativas de sus padres era Patán Mocoso, y prefería estar muerta antes que casarse con un hombre tan engreído y fanfarrón como él. Lo cual no dejaba muchas opciones, estaba Patapez Ingerman, que la aburría de sobremanera con solo abrir la boca, Brutacio Torton ni siquiera debería estar en la lista de pretendientes (casarse con él sería casarse también con Brutilda Torton, su hermana gemela, y aunque a veces ella le caía bien, definitivamente rechazaría estar casada con ambos). Lo cual dejaba al único miembro en la lista, que, aparte de no haber matado ya a un dragón, como Patapez Ingerman, era una completa decepción andante.

Así que, cuando su madre le dijo que Patán Mocoso le entregaría el hacha de compromiso de los Jorgenson, y que de ninguna manera podía negarse, no tuvo otro consuelo más que ir a hacer trizas cada blanco en cada árbol del claro, con toda la fuerza que ella era capaz de ejercer en su hacha. No quería comprometerse, y además era una soberana locura casarse con un Jorgenson, en especial con Patán Mocoso. El fanfarrón, el que nunca deja de ser un bravucón con los demás, el que cree que tiene a todas las chicas de la aldea babeando por él, el que tiene una musculatura que daba asco el solo verla y eso, que estaba olvidando mencionar su olor. Patán Mocoso, el que siempre se la pasa coqueteándole a ella, el idiota que no era ni un tercio de listo, el que junto con Brutacio y Brutilda Torton le jugaba las bromas más pesadas a Patapez Ingerman y a...

No importa quién.

Patán Mocoso, el único que no puede diferenciar a un Nadder Mortífero de un Pesadilla Monstruosa. Sus actitudes y actos la hacían realmente considerar que...

—... Pero...

—Está muy claro lo que dije.

Vio al Jefe de Berk salir de la fragua sumamente molesta. Ella levantó las cejas con asombro, a pesar de que aquella no era la primera vez que ella presenciaba como regañaba a su hijo. Decidió entrar sin tocar, seguramente Bocón estaba ahí, como siempre; Bocón afilaría su hacha rápidamente y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo estaría practicando tiros en el claro. Caminó por la fragua, sin ver al sujeto bonachón por ningún lado, suspiró aún más molesta, ¿que acaso el día tenía que empeorar?

La respuesta era sí.

Se llamaba Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Tercero, era el hijo de Estoico el Vasto y de la señora Valka, la cual posiblemente estaba muerta. Según cuentan, un dragón se la llevó para no volver jamás. Algo debe ser cierto, nadie la ha vuelto a ver. Él era un muchacho de su misma edad (dieciocho años) escuálido, que si bien había ganado un poco más de fuerza en la herrería, no era la suficiente como para la batalla; parecía ser un bueno para nada salvo para ser un buen herrero y para hablar sobre cosas aburridas con Patapez Ingerman, sin embargo él no parecía tan aburrido como su mastodonte amigo... El único amigo que Haddock parecía tener y la única persona que mostraba un interés genuino para hablarle. Haddock era sarcástico, lo cual ocasionaba que Patán siempre quisiera darle una paliza, sus frases a menudo hacían que ella formara una mueca disimulando sonreír.

Se le podía ver leyendo en el Gran Salón o siendo molestado por los gemelos Torton y por Patán Mocoso por todo el pueblo o mayormente en la fragua, ya sea haciendo dibujos sobre cosas extrañas o afilando armas o creando nuevas.

Y vaya que era bueno haciendo eso. Pero para ser el hijo del Jefe de Berk, Haddock tenía que ser más que un simple herrero el resto de su vida. Debía matar a un dragón, tal como su padre había hecho cuando tenía su edad, no trabajar para todos los demás vikingos.

Honestamente ella no le hablaba. Ni se relacionaba con él o trataba de defenderlo, tenía la creencia que, si Haddock un día se lo proponía, le pondría un alto a los abusos que aquellos pesados estaban haciéndole. Y también sabía que si intentaba ella defenderlo, lo haría quedar aun peor y eso... No le gustaría. Por alguna razón, no toleraba el pensamiento de Haddock enfadado con ella, o de que de alguna forma le reprochara el haberlo defendido; no tenía ningún interés en saber exactamente el porqué, ni creía tenerlo en un futuro cercano. Tal vez era porque Haddock era bastante bien parecido; su rostro estaba perdiendo las redondeces de la infancia, el cabello le había crecido mucho, dándole un ridículo (pero nada feo) aíre de rebelde, las pecas no habían desaparecido y eso añadía puntos extra (¿puntos para qué?) y si mirabas con atención, podías ver la intrigante cicatriz que tenía justo debajo de sus labios.

Pero lo que sin duda más le gustaba, eran sus ojos. Haddock los tenía tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles, y tan grandes como para simplemente no poder no notarlos, se le iluminaban mucho cuando sonreía si uno de sus bocetos estaba bien, cuando creaba con éxito una espada o hacha nueva, mientras afilaba con tranquilidad un arma, cuando leía o simplemente cuando soñaba despierto sin notar que todo el mundo lo estaba viendo. Le gustaba cuando Patapez Ingerman le contaba algo muy aburrido e increíblemente soso, y él sonreía. En ese momento solo importaba como sus ojos brillaban incluso más; le gustaba de sobremanera cuando los entrecerraba para soltar una carcajada y luego continuar sonriendo exhibiendo sus extraños dientes desalineados. Y, le gustaba cuando lo pillaba mirándola a hurtadillas, porque parecía que sus ojos tenían un brillo completamente diferente, uno que nunca en su vida admitiría que hacía que sus manos sudaran.

¡Jamás admitiría que Hiccup Haddock le parecía lindo! Porque eso le parecía nada más, bien parecido, pero eso era todo. No era como que había llenado una hoja de papel entera con su nombre escrito en ella, mientras estaba distraída, pensando en lo lindo que se veía aquel día mientras reparaba el hacha que su padre había roto por accidente, ni en la boba sonrisa que se le formó en el rostro al verla. No. No había pasado y no había pruebas dado que había quemado el papel al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como una niña tonta. Se enfadó con ella misma y con el flacucho de Haddock todo aquel día.

Por ello, ahora mismo bufó molesta cuando lo encontró en la fragua, verlo produjo que su estómago sintiera un vacío de golpe y una extraña sensación de golpecitos rápidos en este. Golpes que se incrementaban gradualmente. No le gustaba Haddock. Solo era el susto de ver a alguien más en la fragua, nada más.

Haddock balbuceaba y caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Parecía molesto por la discusión que había tenido con su padre, y al parecer estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de ella. Ella meditó sus opciones, esperar a Bocón durante lo que podría ser un largo rato dentro de la aldea, con la posibilidad de toparse con Patán Mocoso y su estúpida hacha, o dejar de ser gallina y hablarle al flacucho de Haddock para que le afilara su hacha.

Haddock no parecía ocupado de todos modos. Ella carraspeo, en un intento de que este la notara y dejara de intentar marearla moviéndose para todos lados. No lo consiguió.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Y esta vez, intentó hablarle.

—Oye, Haddock.

Haddock dio un salto, mirando en su dirección y abriendo los ojos como platos. Parpadeo un par de veces y tragó saliva patéticamente.

— ¡Oh!— exclamó él, nervioso— Hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Ast...

— ¿Esta Bocón?— lo interrumpió, sin poder encontrar paciencia para escuchar aquel saludo tan idiota.

—Eh... No—respondió, aun nervioso por verla. Al pensar en aquello, Astrid sintió como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte y como dentro de su estómago los golpecitos se volvían más insistentes— Salió... Hace poco— agregó, sonrió aún más nervioso— ¿Que te trae por aquí? Es decir... Seguro que quieres que Bocón repare algo— rio no muy seguro de sí, para desgracia de Astrid, a quien ya le costaba trabajo mantener su expresión sería— Aunque puede que tarde, ya lo conoces, él siempre...

Astrid hizo un movimiento con el hacha que casi lo decapita, Haddock volvió a tragar saliva y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición, ella casi sonríe ante el acto de él y la divertida expresión en su rostro.

—Afílala— ordenó, Haddock tomó el hacha y asintió, sintiéndose intimidado.

—Sólo no trates de matarme— respondió de forma sarcástica y le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que sus rodillas temblarán un poco. No se permitía sonrojarse pero si él volvía a hacer eso y lo conseguía, definitivamente lo asesinaría. —Quedará en unos minutos.

Haddock se volvió hacía la roca giratoria para afilar y puso en acción el pedal, en poco tiempo, las chispas empezaron a volar del hacha. Astrid dio un paso atrás y colocó sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, enfocando su mirada lejos de aquel muchacho que alternaba la mirada entre ella y el hacha y suponía que ella no se daba cuenta; de alguna manera le gustaba que la mirara así, que sonriera de esa forma tan boba y que de alguna manera volviera a sus tareas rápidamente. No le molestaba en absoluto como lo hacía Patán Mocoso cuando la veía.

Haddock no le gustaba.

Le parecía simpático, ¿era eso un crimen? Claro que no. Simpático en el sentido de que no quería hablar con él por mucho tiempo, porque se pondría nerviosa y Astrid Hofferson nunca se ponía nerviosa por algo. Nunca. Jamás. Y si Haddock conseguía lograrlo lo colgaría del poste más alto de todo Berk como carnada para dragones por las orejas.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer animarse a hablar. Lo cual añadía aún más incomodidad en el ambiente, sólo se escuchaba el sonido que producía el metal al ser afilado y el constante rechinido del pedal al ser manipulado, lo cual denotaba que el equipo era viejo. A Haddock le pareció un buen tema de conversación con la rubia, después de todo parecía una buena idea en su mente.

—Lamento todo el ruido— se disculpó y Astrid se dio cuenta que estaba juntando valor para decir esas palabras, ella se volvió a verle— Este equipo es casi tan antiguo como Bocón— bromeó aun sumamente nervioso, para volverle a sonreír, algo avergonzado, esta vez enseñándole los dientes desalineados. Ella disimuló el vuelco en el corazón al ver esa sonrisa y enarco una ceja.

Como era de costumbre, ella no respondió. Volvió a girar su cabeza llevando lejos de su campo de visión a Haddock y mentalmente se repetía que no tenía por qué mirarle como una tonta todo el rato; el tiempo pasaba lento, haciendo que diera golpecitos ansiosos con el pie, como si con ese gesto Haddock se apresurara de una vez por todas a afilar el hacha, que por cierto, ya estaba siendo obsoleta para ella. Le estaba quedando pequeña y tenía que admitir que su adorada hacha estaba en las últimas de su vida, le rompía el corazón pensar que muy pronto tendría que reemplazarla.

Se preguntó si Haddock querría...

No. Esa ni siquiera era una opción, es más, no debía ni siquiera considerarlo. Haddock no le haría su hacha nueva ni ella se lo pediría, en primera, porque si Haddock fallaba haciéndola (cosa que rara vez pasaba) entonces habría sido una enorme pérdida de tiempo y de monedas, si es que Haddock ya era lo suficientemente astuto como para cobrarle por el hacha. Y en segunda, porque era el hijo del jefe, y no podía pedirle al hijo del jefe hacer un hacha porque...

—Ya está lista— mustió el muchacho, sosteniendo el hacha con sus manos y en dirección hacía ella. No le miraba a los ojos y solo esperaba el momento en el que la chica le arrebatara el hacha y se fuera de ahí, huyendo hacía el bosque, regresando a su tarea de lanzar el hacha hasta el anochecer y luego hacer patrulla junto con todos los demás vikingos. Si tenía suerte, el muchacho podría verla durante la más que segura batalla de esta noche, la vería atacando a los dragones o ayudando a apagar incendios. Y si tenía aún más suerte, la vería mañana para afilar su hacha de nuevo.

Ella no acostumbraba a decirle gracias. Astrid nunca encontraba el valor necesario para hacerlo a menos que fuese cuestiones de vida o muerte, y las pocas veces que lo había hecho realmente lo habían sido. Las dos veces que había pasado habían sido cuando ellos apenas tenían diez años y ella había sido tan tonta como para enfrentarse a un Pesadilla Monstruosa solo con su hacha, Haddock había distraído a aquel dragón lanzándole piedras y luego ambos habían corrido al Gran Salón. La segunda vez había pasado cuando tenían quince, cuándo Haddock se atravesó con su escudo para protegerle de la lava de un Gronckle, ella hizo lo mismo que había hecho la última vez: siseo un simple gracias y a diferencia de cuando era una niña no le sonrió ni un poco. La verdad, ella sintió terror al ver que el chico corría hacía ella gritando su nombre, poniéndose absurdamente en peligro. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Astrid pensaba que sin duda, aquellas idioteces eran lo más dulce que alguien había hecho por ella.

Astrid no le arrebató el hacha, cosa que sorprendió al joven y que lo hizo alzar la mirada, agrandando los ojos aún más. Ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo, para luego volver a apartar la mirada; ambos trataban de decir algo, Astrid se estaba devanando los sesos para decirle algo. Lo que sea.

—Yo...— Haddock había decidido nuevamente dar el primer paso. Eso era, ella nunca había dado el primer paso, bueno, no lo había dado por que Haddock no le gustaba en absoluto— Er, ¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños, no?— preguntó aun sin mirarle, ella se estaba sintiendo tan boba, ambos tomando el hacha por el mango, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Él no espero a que ella le confirmará—Bueno, tal vez pueda, es decir, Bocón y yo... Es decir, no. Es que yo...— dejó la oración en el aire, perdiéndose en los ojos azules de Astrid.

— ¿Cuánto es por esto?— Astrid tenía un tema de conversación mejor que el hecho de que a día siguiente cumpliría dieciocho. Haddock pareció reaccionar.

—No, no, no... Jeje, no es nada— soltó el hacha, negando con ambos brazos moviéndolos de un lado a otro rápidamente— Puedes... Puedes venir cuando quieras, si quieres afilar tu hacha... O... O las cosas que se hacen aquí... Yo... Yo no te cobraré nada.

— ¿Claro?— Astrid se volvió a la entrada, no muy convencida. Quería agradecerle sin decir aquella palabra, pero no sabía... Hacerlo— Haddock— lo llamó entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de cortar las palabras con sus dientes. Este se volvió— Gracias por lo del hacha.

Haddock volvió a sonreír, esta vez mas bobamente y juro ver como el rostro se volvía cada vez más rosa.

—De nada, Astrid.

.

"Ten un cumpleaños feliz, ten un cumpleaños feliz, ten un cumpleaños feliz querida Astrid, cuida que no te coma un dragón".

La última parte de aquella canción tan boba de cumpleaños ni siquiera rimaba, sin embargo, aquí en Berk, la parte del dragón era sumamente importante. Ya saben, los dragones comen personas o se las llevan para no volver jamás.

No quería levantarse, o salir, o encarar a su madre que le rogaba casarse y ver a su padre refunfuñar ante tan petición y después dejar de hacerlo cuando su madre mencionaba a Patán Mocoso. Apretó los puños, ya se lo había topado aquel día y este se le había expresado con la más barata galantería posible, hablando incesantemente de él mismo y de lo importante y maravillosa que era el hacha de compromiso de su familia (recalcando que era dorada y muy, muy grande). Lo apartó de la forma más grosera que pudo, empujándolo usando su mano en toda su cara, lavándola lo más pronto posible en uno de los barriles de agua que estaban en el pueblo.

Volvía a estar molesta. Vaya cumpleaños tan deprimente. Por eso mismo volvía a estar en el claro que usaba como campo de tiro, machacando los blancos y a uno que otro árbol, gritaba cada que la lazaba y lo hacía también cuando la despegaba del tiro. Balbuceaba cosas y expresaba a gritos su sentir, lo estúpido que le resultaba Patán Mocoso y que no quería casarse con aquel idiota cabeza de carnero, hijo de troll y un muy estúpido...

¡Zaz!

Las astillas volaron, deseaba usar más armas para clavar. Deseaba que Patán Mocoso y su muy estúpida hacha fueran su blanco en este momento, prefería que Hiccup Horrendous le pidiera matrimonio. Prefería ser la esposa del pescado parlanchín, del inútil y por su puesto sumamente apuesto hijo de Estoico el Vasto, porque por lo menos Haddock tenía algo de cerebro en medio de todo aquel sedoso y largo cabello con mechones un tanto rojizos; prefería que los ojos verdes de Haddock le mirarán todo el tiempo y prefería un millón de veces que Haddock le dijera un cumplido antes de casarse con Patán Mocoso.

¡Zaz!

¡Prefería ser la esposa de un herrero inútil que del supuesto orgullo de Berk! ¡Lo prefería! Y eso tal vez se debía a lo sensible que era. Y a lo considerado, listo, tierno y heroico que era... ¡pero no le gustaba Haddock! ¡No, no, no y definitivamente no!

— ¡Tal vez este enamorada de él nada más!— gritó, sacando el hacha de el árbol donde estaba atorado. No tomó en cuenta lo que había dicho, ni mucho menos como alguien se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba. Estaba tan molesta que... Que...

— ¡Astrid! ¡Por fin te encuentro, yo...!

Ella lanzó el hacha hacía la dirección de la voz, ¿qué parte de "zona de entrenamiento de Astrid Hofferson" y "sería un suicidio interrumpirla" no había entendido aquel cabeza de carnero que estaba...?

Vio a Haddock agacharse rápidamente, evitando ser decapitado nuevamente. Tenía algo detrás de su espalda, lanzó un pequeño grito y ambos siguieron con la mirada el hacha, que se clavaba perfectamente en medio de un blanco cercano. Mala idea por parte del muchacho el acercarse justo por ese blanco, tragó saliva audiblemente; para luego mirar a Astrid con terror en los ojos, sin esperar a que ella se disculpara.

— ¿Que diantres estás haciendo tú aquí?— cuestionó ella, furiosa, causando que el muchacho diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, aun sosteniendo algo detrás de él.

—Yo... yo... yo...— de pronto, Haddock pareció quedarse sin palabras— yo... yo... yo...

Lo tomó del cuello de la túnica verde, la cual resaltaba sus ojos, intentó concentrarse más en verse amenazante para el joven.

—Haddock, juró que está vez no voy a fallar si vuelves a pronunciar la palabra "yo", ¿entendiste?— lo amenazó acercando su cara a la de ella, el corazón de ambos estaba bombeando sangre a todo lo que daba.

—Es que... yo...— tembló al pronunciarlo y agradeció que el hacha se encontrará en el otro extremo del claro, decidió darle lo que tenía para ella, aunque eso probablemente lo matará. De su espalda salió un hacha nueva, mucho más grande y filosa que la que Astrid tenía justo ahora, ella lo soltó instantáneamente cuando la vio. No podía creerlo. —Fe...fe...feliz cumpleaños... Astrid—y volvió a bajar la mirada extendiéndole el arma.

No supo cómo reaccionar. Le estaba regalando un hacha, un hacha con una muy buena pinta el día de su cumpleaños, el cual tenía pinta (hasta ese momento) de ser el peor cumpleaños existente. Le arrebató el arma para inspeccionarla, pesaba justo lo que debía pesar y no había ningún problema con el balance, comprobó el filo y parecía tan filosa que podía cortar al mínimo roce, se le veía sólida y hecha con un buen hierro. Tenía detalles en la madera del mango, incluidas las iniciales de ella talladas cuidadosamente.

—... Yo... Tuve que buscar un buen árbol durante dos semanas a pie— explicó el muchacho, sin que ella se lo pidiera— Y Bocón tuvo que prestarme mucho hierro, y... ¿ves este dibujo de ahí?— señaló el dibujo del escudo de la tribu— Me tarde por lo menos tres días tallándolo y buscando un lugar donde tu... Bueno, un lugar donde no te estorbe. La hice más larga y filosa para ti...—el muchacho se sonrojó y Astrid le miró confundida— Entiendo si no la quieres... Hoy antes de venir tuve que afilar el hacha dorada de Patán... ¡no vayas a creer que te estoy pidiendo matrimonio!— agregó rápidamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cerró los ojos, como si esperará un golpe— ¡Es decir...! Creo que él es muy afortunado, digo, eres Astrid, la guerrera más fuerte de todo Berk y eres sumamente inteligente y ágil... y sin duda eres muy bonita... ¡yo no... no quiero decir que...! ¡... Es que es obvio que tus padres esperan a alguien mejor y yo solo soy un pescado parlanchín... y... y...!— estaba hablando muy rápido y estaba sonrojándose el doble de rápido— ¡... Sé que yo no tendría una oportunidad a menos que...!

—Gracias, Hiccup.

El aludido abrió los ojos y apartó ambos brazos de su cara, topándose con una imagen extrañísima; Astrid estaba mirándole mientras sonreía, agradecida. No esperaba que le sonriera... O que por lo menos no le haya dado una paliza, no esperaba ver un débil sonrojó en la mejillas de ella ni verle tan feliz. Aquello había mejorado su día más que su plática con Patapez sobre la hierba estornudatoria.

Especialmente porque ella nunca le llamaba por su nombre.

No terminó de decir su nombre cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarle, le había gustado, le había gustado y mucho. Por un segundo, ambos creyeron que funcionaria. Tal vez en alguna extraña dimensión alterna estaban funcionando y tal vez...

Sólo se permitió darle el abrazo para luego retirarse hacía la aldea, dejando a Hiccup Haddock con una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez si las cosas fueran diferentes ella se sentiría más segura de hablarle, no se portaría tan agresiva con él si este se tomara más las cosas en serio. Todo sería muy diferente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía dejar de verla, tumbada sobre su cama, bocabajo. Estaba sonriendo como una quinceañera enamorada; como todas esas chicas que decidían quedarse en casa, aprendiendo las labores del hogar como cocinar, tejer suéteres, remendar calcetines, mantener la casa limpia, aprendiendo a limpiar mocos y a hacer pañales para los futuros bebés que tendrían con su esposo; esposo, que, en los sueños de esas niñas, era un hermoso guerrero asesino de dragones, valeroso y guapo.

Se estaba sintiendo cursi, ese era el asunto.

Después de que Haddock le diera el hacha y ella corriera hacía la aldea, se encerró en su cuarto, sin siquiera comer. No tenía hambre, solo la extraña sensación de que su estómago estaba repleto de inquietos Terribles Terrores, amenazando con reventarlo y salir revoloteando por todo su cuarto. Lejos de preocuparle o de enfadarle la situación, no le dio importancia; su madre la había mirado extrañada, su hija parecía sumamente feliz, pero con una hacha diferente al hacha de los Jorgenson.

Claro, su madre había tocado su puerta en un par de ocasiones, exigiendo respuestas que Astrid no tenía intención de responder. Solo suspiraba, miraba el arma junto a su cama y pensaba en cosas más cursis. De vez en cuando regresaba a su estado original, regañándose a sí misma, diciéndose que estaba comportándose como idiota y siendo justamente lo que no quería hacer, y que, peor aún, estaba deseando algo que antes no había querido nunca.

Y luego volvía a su estado de cursilería total. Un mundo rosa, donde no había ataques de dragones, donde no había incendios, donde nadie tenía que hacer la guardia el día de su cumpleaños, donde no importaba si Hiccup era el hijo del jefe de Berk, donde no tenía la menor importancia si el solo era un simple herrero. Un mundo perfecto y lleno de...

Era estúpido. Pero, viéndolo con la visión teñida de rosa, ya no estaba tan mal.

Tomó el hacha con ambas manos. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía incluso oler el aroma amaderado del muchacho; todo en esa hacha era perfecto. Todo.

Algo cambió. El portazo de la puerta de su casa se había escuchado quizá por toda la aldea, así como las pisadas de su padre entrando en la casa, su voz resonó hasta el piso de arriba, mientras le contaba algo nuevo a su esposa.

— ¡No creerás lo que está pasando!— exclamó su padre, con un timbre entre emocionado e incrédulo— ¡Jamás había visto algo así, mujer! ¡... Está montando un furia nocturna! ¡UN FURIA NOCTURNA!

¿Qué? ¿Alguien estaba montando un furia nocturna? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para...?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Hiccup Haddock! ¡El hijo inútil de Estoico el Vasto está montando un furia nocturna!

Astrid sintió como su trasero saltaba de la cama, sin darse apenas cuenta. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, sin importarle si se caía en el acto por eso, aún con el hacha en mano y sin reparar ni un poco en sus padres, la rubia salió mirando el cielo, esforzando la vista para verlo.

Casi cae de rodillas al verlo. Con el cabello al viento, alborotándolo mas, sonriendo como nunca y gritando de vez en cuando, Hiccup Haddock montaba por primera vez al dragón más peligroso y mortífero del que se tenía conocimiento.

Desapareció al momento, haciendo que Estoico el Vasto, junto con su amigo Bocón fueran en busca del muchacho; Astrid les siguió, con la esperanza de verlo, pero el jefe le ordenó que se quedará ahí mismo.

—Debo traer a mi hijo de vuelta— le dijo antes de desaparecer por el bosque. Astrid se quedó ahí, con un nudo en la garganta.

Lo que pasó después, deseó no haberlo presenciado.

Hiccup, al parecer, había perdido la pierna en un intento de enfrentarse a un Susurro Mortal. El dragón furia nocturna le había salvado la vida después de que el vikingo quedará inconsciente, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo; de no ser por él, junto con Estoico y Bocón, Hiccup no se encontraría en la cabaña de Gothi, siendo curado.

Los gritos del joven mientras le cortaban la pierna eran audibles por todos lados. Astrid se había escondido en su cuarto de nuevo, envuelta en las sabanas de su cama, llorando como una niña pequeña muerta de miedo. Al parecer, su madre no tenía ganas de preguntarle esta vez, porque nadie había tocado a su puerta. Lo agradeció después de todo, su madre era toda una guerrera, fuerte y valiente, pero, mujer a fin de cuentas; era una madre, se preocupaba por ella; hasta cierto punto entendía su preocupación por que la chica se comprometiera. Pero el casarse no solucionaba nada, ¿ella y su esposo tendrían que reconstruir su casa cada que un ataque de dragones la incendie? ¿Tendrían hijos? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? A Astrid le gustaba ser delgada, cuando te embarazas pierdes todo signo de delgadez, además, tener un hijo en Berk, con el tema de los dragones...

Vaya cumpleaños. Ahora estaba divagando.

Hiccup hoy le había dado un hacha por su cumpleaños, se había portado más dulce que ningún otro día y luego... Hace algo estúpido que casi lo mata. Como siempre, aunque, está vez el muy idiota realmente casi muere. ¿Estaba molesta? ¡Claro que estaba molesta! Estaba muy enojada con él, primero que nada, por tener la estúpida idea de montar a un dragón, ¡se suponía que tenía que matarlo no montarlo! ¿Que acaso no captaba la diferencia? ¡Y se le ocurre montar un furia nocturna! Aquello la sacaba de sus casillas. Estaba en serio molesta, por eso y por asustarla, por hacerla preocuparse, por sacar su lado más débil en ese momento, hacerla sentirse tan inútil, tan frágil, tan necesitada de saber que él esté bien, por hacer que estuviese llorando mientras escuchaba sus gritos de dolor. Por partirle el corazón, por...

Sollozó de nuevo, sintiéndolo dolorosamente en el fondo de su corazón. No era para tanto, casi no lo veía, a menos claro, de que necesitara afilar su hacha, o de que se lo topara en el Gran Salón a la hora de cenar, o cuando salía a la aldea y hacía algo torpe, pero de igual forma, nunca reparaba en él, siempre le daba igual como estaba, e incluso como se sentía. Era algo obvio, todo el mundo lo decía, todos lo creían, incluso si hubiera contado lo del hacha a su padres ellos se hubieran reído; él era un simple herrero bueno para nada y ella una talentosa vikinga, una guerrera, una asesina de dragones. Ella y él nunca iban a estar juntos de todos modos, de ninguna forma posible, porque a pesar de vivir en la misma aldea, sus realidades parecían distintas y lejanas, tan fuera de contexto de la otra. Tan diferente. Tan imposible.

Es decir, no era para tanto. No lo era. No.

No lo era porque nunca habían hablado más de diez minutos con el otro, salvo tal vez hoy, sobrepasando los once, no lo era porque no tenían absolutamente nada en común, ni ideales, ni objetivos, ni metas parecidas, ni nada de nada.

Porque él no era nada. No significaba nada. Era un trozo delgado de carne que afilaba hierro. No era lo que ella necesitaba. No lo era, definitivamente no. No le importaba en lo más mínimo...

¿Entonces, porque no podía imaginar un mundo sin él? ¿Por qué le costaba trabajo imaginarse el día de su muerte? ¿Por qué?

Ya lo había admitido el día de hoy. Tal vez sentía simpatía con él, tal vez le gustaban sus comentarios, tal vez creía en él, tal vez le gustaba su escaso interés en matar dragones, tal vez le gustaba el verde de sus ojos y lo infantil que lo hacían ver sus pecas, tal vez le gustaba su afilado rostro, su cabello revuelto, su inteligencia, su modo de ver las cosas. Tal vez él le gustaba.

Tal vez hasta estaba enamorada de él. Tal vez tenía razón. Y eso era lo más doloroso del asunto.

Gimió, sintiendo como mas lagrimas calientes le inundaban las mejillas, dejando surcos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los vikingos en todo Berk, en todo el archipiélago, por qué él? ¿Por qué no simplemente le podía gustar Patán Mocoso? ¿O alguien más? Quien sea..., ¿Por qué no quería casarse con otro? ¿Por qué imaginarse un futuro con él no era tan malo como lo sería con otro? ¿Por qué le gustaba más su cuerpo sin chiste? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan atractivo? ¿Por qué, incluso viéndolo quejándose de dolor por alguna travesura de los gemelos o algo en general, se le hacía el hombre más tierno del planeta? ¿Por qué su mirada no le molestaba? ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en otro que no fuera él? ¿Por qué, por los dioses? ¿¡Por qué!?

Hiccup volvió a gritar. Y luego solo hubo silencio. Se mordió los labios, no se podía arriesgar a que su madre entrara en su cuarto haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas; no quería responderle que estaba enamorada del muchacho y que le dolía la incertidumbre. Notó que estaba temblado y que debía controlarse o nada bueno iba a suceder.

Fue la primera vez que lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Estar enamorada apestaba. Y estar enamorada de Hiccup "el inútil" Haddock, apestaba mucho más.

Lo iba a golpear muy duro cuando despertara. Si es que lo hacía.

Pasaron semanas para que Hiccup, pudiese despertar. Durante su ausencia y por órdenes directas de Estoico El Vasto, no se asesinó a ningún dragón durante todo aquel tiempo; de la misma forma, nadie podía hacerle daño al furia nocturna que había salvado a Hiccup, el cual se encontraba casi todo el tiempo junto al muchacho, esperando, así como todo el pueblo, que despertará.

Fueron días de incertidumbre. Astrid se ofreció a alimentar a Hiccup con líquidos mientras Estoico conservaba la aldea estable; no le daba mucha confianza el dragón que vigilaba al muchacho y él tampoco se veía que confiará mucho en ella, pero siempre y cuando Astrid le mostrara el cuenco con caldo de pollo, puré de patatas o un cuenco con pan remojado en leche y miel, la dejaba estar sin ningún problema.

A veces, llegaba a hablarle a Hiccup, claro, a veces el único que parecía escucharle era el dragón de Hiccup... Si se le podía llamar de esa forma. El furia nocturna le escuchaba a veces con interés, otras, simplemente la ignoraba, enroscándose sobre sí mismo para dormir. Fue Astrid la que dio aviso a Bocón para colocar una piedra de buen tamaño en la habitación del castaño, puesto que el dragón siempre quemaba el suelo cada que se disponía a dormir un buen rato. La roca no tardó en llegar, y el dragón durmió sobre ella los días siguientes.

Así eran sus días, ayudarle a su madre a hacer la merienda líquida para Hiccup, mostrando por primera vez en su vida interés en la cocina, yendo a ver al joven, no hacer movimientos bruscos para no alertar al dragón, sentándose en la cama de él, colocando su cabeza en uno de sus muslos y abriendo su boca para darle una cucharada, cuidando no ahogarlo. Una vez lo oía tragar, podía dejar de contener la respiración, tomar otra cucharada, darle de comer y de vez en cuando vigilar que el dragón no la matará. Cuándo terminaba, le daba a Hiccup de beber, limpiaba pulcramente las comisuras de sus labios, recogía sus cosas y se contenía de darle un beso.

De alguna forma, dejó de cuidarse del dragón con el tiempo. Se podría decir que se acostumbró a su silenciosa, pero sumamente peligrosa presencia, incluso llegaba a saludarlo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Su confianza fue tal, que, un día le llevó una cesta llena de pescados, el dragón al principio le miró confundido, pero después de olfatearla y verificar que la linda chica rubia no quería hacerle daño ni al humano que lo había salvado. Por lo que la comió gustoso.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que comían los dragones. Era una cesta, tras cesta. Y cuando paraba de comer, supervisaba a Hiccup, que estuviera bien y que también comiera como él ya lo había hecho, lo hacía con Astrid también, empezando a verla de modo más amigable, dándose cuenta que jamás le había agradecido por nada.

Sin ella, el humano que lo había salvado moriría de hambre. Y hasta cierto punto él también. Así que cuando lamió su brazo después de haberse comido toda la cesta, no se extrañó cuando la chica dio un respingo, aunque si lo hizo cuando ella le devolvió el gesto pasando dulcemente su mano por su frente.

Los dragones no eran malos como todo el mundo había pensado.

Y Hiccup lo había descubierto. El único vikingo que no parecía digno de algo, el único al que casi nadie tomaba en cuenta, había descubierto que los dragones, después de todo, no eran tan malos como había pensado cada vikingo viviente de Berk durante los últimos cinco mil años.

Sonrió al pensar eso, pasó una mano por el cabello de Hiccup. Deseó que despertará. Se preguntó que estaba soñando, si es que lo hacía y si la escuchaba cuando le platicaba.

También se preguntó si despertaría y cómo se sentiría ahora que, bueno parte de su pierna izquierda ya no. estaba. Acaricio su cabello de nuevo, con mimo.

—Despierta, por favor. —le pidió.

Hiccup sí despertó. Astrid justamente estaba a punto de ir a verle, se detuvo en frente de la casa del jefe, escuchando expresiones de júbilo, o algo parecido. Pronto la gente empezó a hacer lo mismo, porque por lo visto, Hiccup se había tomado todo mejor de lo esperado.

O no. Porque Hiccup salió disparado de la casa, con expresión de desconcierto; con el furia nocturna a su lado; se tomó un tiempo observándolos, viendo a la aldea en una especie de etapa de paz. Y lo más extraño, le miraban como un héroe.

¿Pero, por qué? Había montado un furia nocturna en vez de matarlo, ¿que eso no estaba mal? Es decir, ¿no había hecho otra cosa estúpida y mal?

Todo cambió cuando se fijó en que Astrid golpeaba a Patán, dejaba una cesta en el suelo, para luego caminar (su caminar tan seductor que siempre lo volvía loco) hacía él. Hiccup apenas pudo balbucear algo cuando ella llegó hasta él, sonriéndole, mirándole fijamente. Tragó saliva, pero... Aquello parecía de ensueño: Astrid Hofferson, mirándole, sonriéndole, en medio de un atardecer. Solo sería más perfecto si ella...

— ¡AUCH!— exclamó el castaño cuando ella le golpeo con gran fuerza en el hombro, le dio otro puñetazo en el estómago, lo que lo hizo doblarse de dolor, ¿cuál era su problema? ¿No veía que estaba bastante lastimado justo ahora?— ¿Que te... hice... o qué?— gimió, presa del dolor.

—Eso fue por asustarme— respondió la rubia, con voz que denotaba enfado. Hiccup se enderezó, tomándose el estómago y su hombro. Él tampoco se veía muy feliz, respiraba fuerte, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oye, ¿que siempre va a ser así...?— no le dejó terminar la oración, sintió los labios de la rubia en los suyos, así como la sensación de su pecho explotando. Astrid sintió algo similar.

Se separó de él, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

—... Porque podría acostumbrarme— completó la frase Hiccup, haciéndola reír.

¿En que estaba pensando? Pensaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta de su error.

Si funcionamos en todas las realidades posibles.

¿No es así?

 ** _Buenas tardes/noches/madrugadas/dias... en fin_**

 ** _Me tarde mucho en subir este One Shot, puesto que lo tengo desde que termine Race To the Edge, y esta basado en el capitulo "La novhe mas oscura" añadi detalles, un poco de POV Astrid y... no se, me gusto el resultado._**

 ** _Pero se quedo abandonado en mi tableta..., hasta que me decidi que ya era hora de subirlo y editarlo xd_**

 ** _Espero les guste tanto como a mi. Es complicado escribir AU's y adaptarlo lo mejor posible... y hablando de AU's... Estoy trabajando en uno nuevo, un log fic un poco raro, basado en el universo Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (la cual me estoy viendo xddd), pero, aun esta en proceso. Lo publicare en cuanto tenga mas de la mitad de la historia completa._**

 ** _O no 7u7_**

 ** _Eso y un par de one shots musicaaaales xddd_**

 ** _Sin mas que agregar, ¡Gracias por leer hasta aca! ¡Les quiero!_**

(La portada no me pertenece: es de una artista en tumblr cuyo trabajo amo, se llama dragondingus)


End file.
